World in 2100
We are looking for a way how to organize these categories in a Wikipedia manner. If you are an experienced Wikipedia, please help us with making these categories. INTRODUCTION CATEGORIES 1. WORLD UNITED 2. DISARMAMENT 3. BASIC NEEDS 4. HUMAN RIGHTS and REFUGE 5. CHILDREN 6. FREEDOM 7. DIRECT DEMOCRACY 8. HEALTH, NUTRITION and HEALTH CARE 9. GOD 10. PEOPLE FEEL HAPPY 11. SEXUALITY 12. PROTECTION 13. NATURAL DISASTERS 14. NATURE 15. ANIMALS AND PLANTS 16. NATURAL RESOURCES 17. WATER 18. ENERGY SOURCES 19. INFRASTRUCTURE 20. CLEAN CITIES 21. COMMUNICATION 22. LANGUAGE 23. KNOWLEDGE 24. SCIENCE 25. TECHNOLOGY 26. MONEY 27. MARKETING 28. ART 29. ARCHITECTURE 30. PROTECT HERITAGE 31. PROTECT CULTURES 32. PUNISHMENT SYSTEM 33. STATISTICS, RESEARCH and WORLD CENSUS 34. UNIFIED STANDARDS 35. SPACE EXPLORATION 36. CREATORS OF OUR FUTURE WORLD IN 2100 This introduction will serve as a draft for our Basic Dreams in 2100 It should be written in the simplest language and attractive to read. It will bring hope to the people of the world Imagine you were sent into future, into the year 2100… We are living in a united world, a WORLD FEDERATION with no borders between its entities, where people are free to travel and are free to use their creative minds. There are no weapons and no hungry people. People in the cities are breathing fresh, clean air. We live in the society, where people can leave the highest vision of human beings. People are free to interact among each other in the way they want. People are free to travel, work or live in any part of the world. The technology has evolved incredibly, but did not enslave us. People understand life and we live in a joyful world, still full of challenges that taps our creativity, but with no arms, borders and hungry people. 2050 More than 90% of the territory belongs to World Federation and there are no more exploitations of nature. There are no more weapons present in the world. There is a process of intense purification of nature. 2012 We live in a World Federation of people, cities and states that wanted to associate themselves in this way. More than 50% of the world population is in World Federation. The federation is functioning, electing members of Parliament and Government and governs those who want to be governed by World federation. Children are protected. 2007 · The portal ONE WORLD is widely visited · the document DREAM WORLD 2100 has been translated into 300 languages and sent to all presidents, all media, all mayors, governors etc. · All the world people, cities, states and countries have been invited to join WORLD FEDERATION. · The World Federation has its own portal, where people can subscribe. · We have made a complete list of all the governments, organizations and other public institutions in the world and gave people a chance to describe them WORLD UNITED We live in a democratic WORLD FEDERATION with 3 branches of government - executive, legislative and judicial. There is a 3-cameral parliament with representatives of population, nations and science and spirituality. Every citizen has a small ID card with which he can live, work and travel to any part of the world with no restrictions. Pillars of the WORLD FEDERATION: DEMOCRATIC GOVERNMENT - DIRECT DEMOCRACY 3-CAMERAL PARLIAMENT TRANSPARENCY FREEDOM TO TRAVEL, LIVE and WORK ANYWHERE GOVERNMENT WITH NO ARMS 2050 2012 2007 DISARMAMENT World does not believe any more in armed conflicts and securing one nation’s sovereignty with arms. Arms that can easily kill another being are prohibited. All the stocks were destroyed. There are only few left in the museums. We have transformed all the army vehicles into vehicles for civil purposes. The only weapons available are those that can put a victim into a deep trace for up to 6 hours. There are special weapons to protect human beings from different types of animals - none of them can kill an animal, but rather put it to sleep. 2050 2012 Nuclear weapons and weapons of mass destruction prohibited all the stocks are destroyed 2007 BASIC NEEDS We now believe that every human being deserves to have his basic needs met. Nobody in the world today dies from hunger. Every person is entitled to: 1 Clean water 2 Healthy nutritious food 3 Decent shelter 4 Free basic education and affordable education of his own choice 5 Latest medical care Means are provided either by the government or by other citizens who are willing to take care for their fellow brothers. 2050 2012 centers for free food distribution all around the world buildings providing free decent shelter everywhere 2007 HUMAN RIGHTS & REFUGE This term would seem ridiculous in the society of today. The mere fact that you are a human being is enough to have your basic rights secured. Nobody question this fact. 2050 2012 an authority established, where anyone can seek refuge and get protected 2007 CHILDREN Children today are brought up with love and undivided attention of their parents and whole society. The term “unwanted child” is not present in any dictionary. Each child receives undivided attention of at least 1 adult person every time he needs for the first several years of his visit on this planet. Children are taught at the very early age about how to connect to the infinite source of Energy. They discover how to be joyful, independent and loving towards other members of the society. They grow into spontaneous, funny, attractive and adventurous individuals, free from fear and aware of their potential. During early age and basic education, the child receives all the necessary tools to be independent and to follow his deepest dreams. It is a common and accepted practice that a youngster would go in the world for a few years with no possessions and the humanity would take care for him during this period. 2050 2012 Rights of every child in the world are protected. There are no children under the age of 14 working for a living. There are no children abandoned on the street. There are no children on the “sex market”. Pedophilia is non-existent. 2007 FREEDOM Every citizen of the world is free to travel, work or live in any part of the world for unlimited period of time. People rarely stay for a long time in a full-time job. People nowadays love freedom to travel, create and go beyond the limits. People went are not anymore prisoners of their own mind and slaves by their own possessions, addictions and people. All the world citizens are FREE! DIRECT DEMOCRACY Every citizen of the WORLD FEDERATION has an equal opportunity to participate in the government and choose by whom to be governed. All the major laws have to be passed through the e-referrendum where citizens decide whether they want this law. Of course, according to the constitution. Citizens cannot vote against the minority in their country. 2050 2012 2007 HEALTH, NUTRITION & HEALTHCARE People nowadays are thoroughly educated how to stay healthy. We know that the main cause of all thje illneses is inside of our minds. People eat healthy food. It is very unlikely to see anyone drinking alcohol, smoking or using drugs. We produce healthy, nutritious food. People who dedicate their time to produce food for others, take special care what kind of energy they send into the food. We do not want to eat meat of dead animals, since all the nutritions we need can be found in other sources. We have successfully married western and eastern medicine into HOLISTIC MEDICINE. The researchers have found cures to all the known deseases. We have state-of-the-art hospitals accessible to everyone free of charge. More and more people is coming back to /practicing the "old medicine". Accepting the gifts from Mother Nature. Our bodies do not need chemicals . Nature can provide for us all we need, as long as we respect and cooperate with her. 2050 2012 2007 GOD & TRUTH We realize that God is ONE. Paths to him are different. People are not only free to seek for God, but are even encouraged to find a way how to get in touch with the Creator. We try to see the divine in every human being. Any tolerant religion and spiritual practice is encouraged and supported by the government. We have suppressed cults and religions that induced people in the use of drugs, hurting other people or adopting intolerant beliefs. Government do not support religious practices that make people into sheep, rather than independent, happy individuals and those that see themselves as exclusive truth. We are sincere seekers of the Truth. Truth is more important than the beliefs we are carrying. PEOPLE FEEL SEXY Today most people you see in the world are joyful. People feel attractive and sexy. They do not experience much difficulty interacting among each other and to opposite sex. People feel confident and proud on who they are. Because each person is free to pursue his own dreams in life, we can now pursue the common dreams of the humanity. SEXUALITY Sexuality is sacred and the greatest gift we have as human beings. We express sexuality freely and respectfully. Kids at early age are thought about the beauty of sexuality and how to preserve its purity. There is no feeling called SHAME in the world of today. PROTECTION WORLD POLICE Units trained in martial arts and handling BUNS (guns without deadly bullets). They direct traffic, drive fast sport cars, wear sunglasses and protect citizens from people who could harm them. There is a very well organized INTERPOL that can find any person, anywhere in the planet very quickly. We can catch tiefs, murderers and other criminals with light speed. EVACUATION FORCES Evacuation forces consist of physically strong individuals, with high awarness and mental strength, who are specially trained for this purpose. FIREFIGHTERS Well organized and trained individuals effectively protect the home of people. SPECIAL UNITS Specially trained individuals, physically and mentally incredibly strong. They have no fear of death and full of love and compassion. They are charming, educated, attractive, they speak 10 languages fluently, masters of martial arts and handling BUNS. They can be infiltrated as spies, observers in any part of the world and they are even able to fight armed forces, catching everyone and bring them to justice, without killing anyone. They also posess special psychic powers. They are people of hightened awareness, they can see through the walls and locate any individual on the Earth. These are the people who dedicated their lives to serve the humanity and are under direct command of the president of WORLD FEDERATION. There is no secret service in the world today. NATURAL DISASTERS As soon as a natural disaster happen, all the required funds become immediately available and well-trained evacuation forces flock into the critical area. NATURE People today live in harmony with nature. We know that we are only guests here and we do our best to preserve the plane for the generations to come. We also understand the interconnectedness of everything and would not dare to hurt other people or nature. There is no exploitation of nature to be seen in any part of the world. We have cleaned a great part of the damage we have made over the centuries. We have planted millions of new trees and we preserve the purity of the woods. There are green, untouched oasis everywhere around the planet. We can breathe fresh air in the middle of the cities and we can swim in clean rivers right by the metropolitan areas. ANIMALS AND PLANTS We deeply respect other forms of life. Because they are weaker then us, we feel obliged to protect them. We protect the species that are about to extinct and we do not hunt animals. Nature has realized that human beings are not threatening anymore, but rather amicable and helpful. People have learned how to communicate with animals and plants. We have put lots of energy into learning these skills and now we can understand what animals want to tell us. CLEAN CITIES There is very little waste to be found on the streets of the cities, but rather lots of green. NATURAL RESOURCES The world government has a strict jurisdiction over the amount of resources we can take from the Earth without harming it. We recycle most of the waste and instead of paper, we rather use electronic media. WATER We have purified the world waters and now we can enjoy fresh, healthy water in unlimited amounts. We have cleaned the rivers and streams, lakes and ponds, seas and oceans. ENERGY SOURCES More than 90% of our energy demands are covered by renewable sources (solar power, water, lightning). All our needs for electricity are covered by catching blitz. Vehicles run on electricity and hydrogene. INFRASTRUCTURE & TRANSPORT We have built the necessary infrastructure for the uninterrupted connection of the world. We have built good roads, fast railway tracks, airports and harbors. We can easily transport any amount of people anywhere in the world. In all parts of the world, you can find a public bathroom that smells nicely, where you can also take shower. CALENDAR There is a 13-month calendar in use. We have adopted the galactic calendar proposed by the foundation "Law of Time". COMMUNICATION The world can easily communicate. Everywhere in the world there is a free access to the internet and we can call anywhere in the world at a local dial rates. LANGUAGE We have choosen an international language - English. It is fluently spoken by more than 90% of the population. It is enough for any world citizen to speak 2 languages, therefore, he studies these languages in depth. KNOWLEDGE We have gathered all the knowledge of the humankind on one place, accessible to everyone free of charge. SCIENCE Science is prospering. Scientists are working in large or small groups and any endeavour that could bring the benefit to the society is well funded by the government. TECHNOLOGY We have advanced in technology. We have also advanced in the consciousness. We are not slaves of the technology but rather we use technology, when we need to facilitate our lives. MONEY We have adopted a common EARTH CURRENCY, called _________. Individuals can keep only 2 million dollars a year of the profit of their company. Other money goes to charity funds - 60% to funds of their choice and for 40% government chose. MARKETING The intrusive, subliminal advertisement technology has proven to be ineffective and unethical, so it is now prohibited. Business people rather differentiate their service with superb quality and service along with 100% money-back guarantee. There are no JUMBO ADS to be seen in the public places. ART The humanity is more and more artisticly expressive. Artists get supported by government, so they do not need to think about art as business. ARCHITECTURE Cities are pure architectural wonders. If any messenger came from outer space, after first glance they would report back that human beings are very creative species. World is full of architectural wonders. PROTECTING HERITAGE We have managed to preserve and protect cultural and natural heritage of the world. PROTECTING CULTURES In spite of strong globalization and unification of standards that has been happening in the last decades, we observe today that world is even more diverse than before. This is due to the fact, that we have actively protected small, marginal cultures. We always encouraged people to go back to their roots and live their traditional way of life. Even though, English is an international language, at home they have spoken their mother tongue, pray God in their own way. Curious researchers have rediscovered ancient languages and cultures and made people even more proud on their roots. PUNISHMENT SYSTEM Prisons are a place of tranquil seclusion of the society and a chance for prisoners to re-educate themselves. Usually prisoners can stay in the nature, they can meditate, and contemplate nature. STATISTICS, RESEARCH and WORLD CENSUS We have made a WORLD CENSUS, where we gathered all the crucial information about world citizens. We have examined and access the current world reality. UNIFIED STANDARDS We have unified the measures, major regulations, language and currency. SPACE EXPLORATION We have advanced in space exploration. CREATORS OF OUR FUTURE NOW WE, AS A HUMANITY, REALLY FEEL AS CREATORS OF OUR OWN FUTURE! Also each individual feels he can contribute his own valuable part.